Take It Easy, Doll
by rosadellic
Summary: Munch can't keep his eyes off of the new squad member. A little flirting and a teased relationship. John Munch/OC. One shot.


_This takes place during season 2-3._

* * *

John Munch reclined back in his chair, dark brown eyes hidden by his normal pair of tinted glasses. He didn't know why but he had been watching (well, more like observing) one of his unit's recent transfers from narcotics.

She had been sent over after an insane incident involving some lunatic who claimed to be good with sexual assault victims, he still rolled his eyes at that, decided to shoot up Bellevue hospital in a fit of rage.

Turned out the guy, who was a crackpot named Phillip or Peter, had lost his case against a serial rapist and blew up right in the middle of a nursing examination and used a Magnum .44 to blow holes in several of the first floor windows and doors, while non fatally shooting one of the doctors. Long story short Phillip or Peter had been charged with attempted manslaughter and was removed from the Special Victims Unit.

Soon word began to float around that someone new was being transferred over and because of his naturally suspicious and theory-based attitude, John had thought the transfer was going to be some riled up former prisoner who decided a life of crime wasn't good enough so they decided to help the law instead of fighting them by working in narcotics to get drugs off the street.

However Munch and the rest of his squad were greeted to a beautiful woman instead of a former convict.

And whoo boy was she was a sight for sore eyes. Of course he liked to stare at anything that was attractive with two legs but something about this particular woman was different.

Her name was Muna Haddad and from what he could remember from reading, her first name meant _Desire_ in Arabic. And lord almighty did the name fit someone like her - Muna wasn't tall, maybe around five four at the most, and along with her smooth light tan complexion and smoldering cocoa brown eyes, she had a gorgeous smile which caught his attention right away.

From the moment she introduced herself to everyone important, that smile was what made him stare.

John wasn't going to lie to himself, he did find himself sizing her figure up and down like fresh meat at the market but he wasn't going to be a complete sleaze about it and gawk every time she turned around, oh no. He was subtle and discreet when it came to checking her out and god, did she have an amazing body.

Aside from Muna's heart shaped face and fatally blinding smile, she had a lot going on in the downstairs department. She looked curvy and thick from the waist down and had smaller breasts, smaller than what he usually went for, but that didn't matter when that woman was walking around the precinct in tight black pants that showed off every smooth curve.

How he appreciated the results of palates and squats.

She even had a wonderful voice! No accent since she grew up in The Big Apple but she knew perfect Arabic and he had the pleasure of hearing her calmly speak to her mother on the phone once. He understood bits and pieces of it but was actually too busy staring at her face pulled in concentration from being so engrossed in a phone call.

John found himself comparing her to his ex wives, who were all beautiful, stuck up and half of them were blonde. He ran his thumb over one thick brow as he thought about this, knowing he found her attractive although she had long brunette hair that reached her middle black and hung in loose waves. And even though he focused on her looks a lot, Muna had shown to be rather smart even though she had only tackled a tough case maybe once or twice.

He really wanted to pair up with her one of these days, just to see how she acted under pressure and how well she could handle some of the stomach flipping cases but also because he wasn't fond of staring at Fin's mean mugged complexion anymore when he wanted to stare at Muna.

John knew he had been looking at her long enough for her to feel his eyes on her back and as soon as she lifted her head up from where she was filing papers, but when he expected the normal roll of the eyes like all the other women, Muna simply stared back with her lash coated eyes before she offered him a kind smile.

He was sure he felt his heart leap from his chest due to how fast it had picked up but John simply tilted his head and gave her a small smile in return.

That seemed to please her as she went back to what she was doing, her hair pulled up into a neat bun this time, still holding a smile on her face.

He didn't know why but he found himself half smiling for the rest of desk duty.

Some of his fellow workers had noticed this but didn't call him out on it, as it was none of their business to ask in the first place. The only one who took notice was Fin and he watched his partner with a skeptical expression, wondering what exactly had caused Munch, the usual frowning and skinny guy, to smile for hours.

"Why are you so happy? Finally found someone uglier than you?"

Munch just shrugged at his partner's usual friendly fire and tipped back in his chair.

"Nothing that would interest you, my dear Fin. Just sit over there like a good boy and maybe you'll get a treat." He smirked when Fin just grumbled under his breath and adjusted the gold chain dangling from his neck.

Muna heard most of their normal conversation and couldn't help but scoot by once she finished her cup of tea. "I'm sorry but did I hear you call Mr. Munch ugly?"

Fin was expecting to see a harsh glare but was instead greeted by warm brown eyes and a friendly but teasing smile.

So he went along with his usual banter, smirking up at the Detective.

"Sorry to say it baby girl but Munch here hasn't had much luck with the ladies, if you know what I mean." He said while Muna giggled lightly and turned to see Munch shaking his head, eyes hidden behind his glasses.

She decided to play along. "And aren't you a little angry?" John hadn't expected the beautiful woman to talk to him but when he spotted her smiling at him from where she had been standing, he began to test the waters with a little flirting.

John smirked and leaned forward, "Sticks and stones may break my brittle bones but any words coming from you excite me."

Fin hid his face behind his folder at hearing the poor pick up line but Muna laughed again, a beautiful sound to John, and came closer to his desk before hopping up on it.

John had to keep himself from looking down at her curvaceous thighs and rear that seemed to distract him so often.

"Then maybe I can be your Miss Fine." She spoke lightly and winked down at him. John almost, dare he think it, turned red in the face but went along with it.

"Only if you want," A pause before he let a small term of endearment slip in, "But that'll cost you extra, Doll." Munch leaned back and offered her another smirk.

Muna threw one back at him just for good measure but quickly dispersed herself when Captain Cragen came walking out of his office. When he passed them completely and disappeared from view, they all relaxed.

"Better be careful there Muna, skelator over here has a nasty habit of marrying the wrong woman. Don't let him turn you into one of those." Fin said in his smooth tone of voice and Muna shook her head from their teasing banter.

"Well if I do turn into one of them, make sure you bury me as Muna Haddad, the many victims of John Munch." As the two chuckled, John simply snorted and adjusted the black suspenders he had over his black button up.

Leave it to Fin to steal his - _correction_ \- a beautiful woman away so fast. She wasn't his...

Yet.

"Take it easy, Doll. Can't you see you're killing me here?"

Muna felt a small twinge of sympathy and she shared a small smile with Fin before approaching him again and laid a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder, surprised to feel how firm it was considering he was pretty slender.

John looked down at her hand before meeting her soft brown eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Who else is going to keep staring at me and smiling whenever I come into work?" Her voice was low and soft but John knew she was referring to him constantly ogling her from behind, not that he would deny it.

Muna smiled and winked at him before departing from the squad room.

John swiveled around in his chair and found himself watching her go, hoping that she continued to wear those titilating pants for his sake.

He didn't want to die without having something to stare at after all.


End file.
